Read This Backwards
Note: I didn't write this pasta, just posting it here. 19:32 USERamy_roses: hi kate wuu2?? 19:32 USERbeautiful07: not much you 19:33 USERamy_roses: just chilling wat u doing right now? 19:34 USERbeautiful07: just eating my medicine and shit 19:35 USERamy_roses: oh u feeling under the weather… 19:35 USERbeautiful07: yup :((( 19:35 USERamy_roses: so u wanna meet up sometime soon? 19:36 USERbeautiful07: no sorry 19:37 USERbeautiful07: cant do 19:37 USERamy_roses: why not wat u planning for the holidays 19:37 USERbeautiful07: nothing. 19:39 USERamy_roses: …? 19:40 USERamy_roses: then why dont u want to meet up ?? if ur doing nothing 19:42 USERamy_roses: kate 19:43 USERamy_roses: kate u still there ? 19:43 USERbeautiful07: ye 19:44 USERi was saying 19:44 USER[amy_roses: why dont u want to meet, if ur planning doing nothing in the hols 19:45 USERbeautiful07: because i already planned 19:45 USERbeautiful07: to do nothing. 19:46 USERamy_roses: oh right. so u just want to take some time to relax ?? 19:46 USERbeautiful07: u can put it that way if u want 19:47 USERamy_roses: oh ok then. 19:47 USERbeautiful07: amy 19:47 USERbeautiful07: dont u feel like 19:47 USERamy_roses: feel like ..? 19:48 USERbeautiful07: life is out of reach 19:48 USERamy_roses: what do u mean by that ?? 19:48 USERbeautiful07: what i mean is – 19:49 USERbeautiful07: think 19:49 USERbeautiful07: every day we get up and dress brush our teeth eat breakfast 19:49 USERamy_roses: right yeah 19:49 USERbeautiful07: then we go 2 skool then do work then eat lunch 19:50 USERbeautiful07: then..come home play video games 19:50 USERbeautiful07: chat 19:50 USERbeautiful07: homework 19:50 USERbeautiful07: eat dinner 19:50 USERbeautiful07: video games again 19:50 USERbeautiful07: listen to music 19:51 USERbeautiful07: then go to bed 19:51 USERamy_roses: well i guess 19:52 USERbeautiful07: does it go on forever ? 19:52 USERamy_roses: until u graduate yes sadly 19:52 USERbeautiful07: then its get up dress brush teeth eat breakfast 19:52 USERbeautiful07: go to work 19:52 USERbeautiful07: return from work 19:53 USERbeautiful07: internet 19:53 USERbeautiful07: music maybe 19:53 USERbeautiful07: read book 19:53 USERbeautiful07: go to bed 19:53 USERbeautiful07: then wake up again 19:53 USERbeautiful07: and same thing when we’re old 19:54 USERbeautiful07: get up dress brush teeth eat breakfast 19:54 USERbeautiful07: watch telly 19:54 USERbeautiful07: eat lunch 19:54 USERbeautiful07: walk the dog 19:54 USERbeautiful07: eat dinner 19:54 USERbeautiful07: maybe play golf 19:55 USERbeautiful07: go to bed 19:55 USERbeautiful07: wake up again 19:56 USERamy_roses: kate why r u being so weird 19:56 USERbeautiful07: im not being weird im just saying 19:56 USERbeautiful07: does it carry on until we die 19:56 USERbeautiful07: does it ? 19:57 USERamy_roses: well i dunno i guess you could do something else more exciting 19:57 USERbeautiful07: DOES IT 19:58 USERamy_roses: geez calm down im just saying probably 19:58 USERamy_roses: but its not like you can do anything about it tho thats life 19:59 USERbeautiful07: ha. youre wrong there ;) 19:59 USERamy_roses: what ? omg i knew it youre doing something super exiting 4 the hols. i knew u wouldnt tell me about it lol 20:00 USERbeautiful07: no. i already said im not doing anything 20:00 USERamy_roses: yeah right. girl i know u r ok? dont lie to me. take me wit u..PLZ! 20:01 USERbeautiful07: i said im not doing anything ok? 20:01 USERamy_roses: yeah right 20:03 USERbeautiful07: well im sorry 20:03 USERamy_roses: aww dont apologise i knew it from the begining 20:04 USERbeautiful07: ok then 20:04 USERbeautiful07: amy 20:04 USERbeautiful07: i want to tell u something 20:04 USERbeautiful07: its a secret so dont tell anyone ok 20:05 USERamy_roses: ok sure 20:05 USERbeautiful07: promise ?? :) 20:05 USERamy_roses: promise <3 20:05 USERbeautiful07: read this backwards 20:05 USERamy_roses: k 20:06 USERbeautiful07: meht fo lla ekat ot gniog ma i 20:07 USERbeautiful07: won 20:08 USERamy_roses: what ? 20:08 USERbeautiful07: did u read it backwards 20:08 USERamy_roses: yeah but i still dont get it 20:09 USERbeautiful07: alright then 20:09 USERbeautiful07: yma uoy ees. :) 20:10 USERamy_roses: huh? 20:12 USERamy_roses: what the hell 20:13 USERamy_roses: kate ? 20:15 USERamy_roses: kate r u still there? 20:35 USERamy_roses: kate ?? 20:53 USERamy_roses: kate ???????????? Written by Rinskuro13 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki